


Cut from the same cloth

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, RL actor reference, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota was having a hard time adjusting to some of the parts of his new role.</p><p>And Kei knew just how to relate. </p><p>(based on a discussion on how one of my ships are now both in a Toku role and are possibly considered...villains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut from the same cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Because as much as I ship Takatora with all the Gaim, I am still a huge KuboKei fangirl.

Kei fumbled with the phone that was vibrating viciously in his coat pocket. It was hard trying to hold an umbrella, shopping bags and the phone in his clumsy hands that were covered in gloves. Oh gods, how he hated shopping during the winter. 

 

"Moshi moshi?" 

 

"HEY… … need help."

 

Kei panicked. The strands of broken English that he clearly identified as one of the most important people in his life. 

 

Giving up, he threw the rest of the items on the floor in a bid to press the phone closer to his face to hear what the other had to say. 

 

He had been crying. "Why was he crying?" Kei wondered. Was he hurt? Was he too tired? Acting in a tokusatsu piece is a tough job, he knew that from experience. The long hours and he did realised watching him every Sunday on television, that his ex co-actor was getting rather thin. 

 

"Are you okay? I mean do you need me over now?" Kei had plans for the night to revise his script but it was not as important as what he could do for the other. 

 

"Maaaa… … it isn't a huge problem." a reply came over the phone. 

 

Kei sighed. Typical of him. "I am coming over. With beer. No excuses." 

 

"Ah it really isn't… …" Kei hanged up the phone. Grabbing his bags, he headed towards the apartment he was so used to going to. 

 

* * *

 

"Yuuki. Open the door. I know you are in there. Come on." 

 

Kubota Yuuki sheepishly shuffled to the door and opened it. It was an impulse that he called Kei…..well that and the influence of alcohol was a cause too. Kei stared at the rumpled look and the smell of alcohol from the other and stared. Regaining his composure, he sighed and butted his way into the tiny apartment.

 

"What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" Kei asked quietly as he arranged the cans that have fallen all around the coffee table. 

 

"Maa…… it is kinda silly. Forget it." 

 

"You know nothing is silly. Is it your current project? I mean Tokusatsu is kind of tough. I know. Plenty of redo, and all that recording studio work too. You are getting kind of thin too." 

 

"……it's fine…but…well….kids" Kubota mumbled, still unwilling to admit to his lover what was really the problem.

 

"Huh? Kids?" Kei repeated while cracking open two cans of beer. Kei was puzzled. He knew his lover was good with kids. The way Uncle Yuuki played with his nephew and nieces was exceptional. Yuuki shouldn't have any problems with the increase of younger fans clamouring for…

 

…oh wait.

 

Oh. 

 

Kubota glared at his loved one that was currently giggling non-stop into one of the sofa pillows after passing him a can. However, he couldn't stay angry with the other for long.

 

"Well, it is kind of annoying. I was at a handshake event with Yutaka-kun and Sano-san. A kid cried when he saw me and I was just being nice." 

 

"We are always the bad guys, aren't we?" Kei stated, finally calming down again from his bout of laughter and taking a chug from the can. "At least it doesn't seem like you are going to go down the true bad boy route." 

 

"I want to be able to make them smile also." Yuuki pouted, sipping small amounts of beer. Kei laughed again. "Maa they are kids, Basco-chii wasn't well liked at first too, but they will like you in the end if you do a good job. Besides, you get the attention of the mamas that like your ikemen nii-san looks." 

 

Yuuki gave him a skeptical look.

 

"When Gokai ended, a kid came up to me and told me I was the best. Well, for challenging Mabe even though I was evil. Kids are honest. They get you like that." Kei added, with a smile on his face. 

 

"Always the villain huh?" Yuuki added smiling. 

 

"Hey, at least I was a good villain. You brother obsessed individual." Kei jibbed. "All the incest jokes online. Tsk." 

 

"It's sad that our characters would probably never meet."

 

"Basco-chii and Takatora nii-san?"

 

"We could take over the show." Yuuki stated jokingly.

 

Kei laughed. "I don't think I need a toku film to get the greatest treasure that I already have here…..besides I won't be able to concentrate."

 

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. 

 

"You do know you are goddammn attractive in a suit right, Kureshima Takatora-san" Kei growled. 

 

"Maybe I should wear them more often then." Yuuki smirked. "I didn't know CEOs were your thing." 

 

"Mhhmm, suits were always my thing." Kei replied, tugging his lover down for a kiss. 

 

Kubota smiled. It may be hard being a villain in a kids show, but it isn't too shabby either.  After all, he had someone who he could share his troubles and thoughts with.


End file.
